


The day yuuri met barack

by yosammitysam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosammitysam/pseuds/yosammitysam
Summary: Yuuri meets Barack Obama and an unexpected relationship happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> everything is purposefully misspelled fyi

the latter red: "u r cordinally invited to attend sooper kewl house parti with obama; the pressadent of the united states"  
yuuri stared at the latter thinking about weather or not he wood be attending the parti ,,,,,, it's the pressadent rite? every1 wonts to meat the pressadent of the american states, no?   
so yuuri answered and packed up his stuf to go 2 america   
america waz a exsiting plase and everyone was sooo kewl 2 him and when he got to the whyt house obama grated him with a smile "it's nice to have the worlds gr8st ice skater in the house 2nite ;)"  
yuuri felt welcomed into the obama's loving arms   
michelle was thicc but yuuri and caught yuuri's attention but he was h*cka gay   
then he saw obama's thicc ass 2   
he was lyke "damn son getme some of dat" so him and obama started 2 date sekretly without michelle noing at the parti, they played saven seconds in haven and they kissed lots   
"obama pls enact the dream act on me i luv america so so much i love it almost as much as i luv u obama" yuuri said to obama and obama started 2 cri tears, manly tears tho bc he aint no wussy :/   
"yuuri i luv u so so much pls merry me i need u u have no idya how much i need u in my lyfe"  
so yurri and obama eloped on the white house   
and them michelle saw them and was al lyke "what the held baracj i luved u so much u have no idea !!!!!!!111!!!!!!!1!111! sjhajdh my hart is broken i canot belief rhis righ tnow"  
so michelle and obama divorced and yuuri became the first first man of the americas   
I HOPE U ENJOYED PLS LEAVE COMMENTS

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about this fandom im going in blind i hope you enjoyed tho!!!


End file.
